Causing Confusion
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: [Present Day Domino City] Atemu has a crush on Seto and viseversa. But what happens when a girl appears in Domino and likes them both while feelings from them develop for her?


A/N: Bleh. Anyway, I do not own Yugioh nor the character Saphira or Sapphire, J owns those characters. This story is linked to Finding Destiny, but this one is in present day Domino City.

J

On a rainy day in Domino City a girl standing about 5'4" walks into Domino High School soaking wet a bit from the fallen rain... she lowers her blue umbrella and looks around...she was thin and had a 'very' nice form so all the boys usually gawked at her... she had long black hair and the brightest blue eyes that you could ever see...she was wearing the schools uniform but somehow...she had altered it to fit her needs...she was wearing black high heeled boots and the dress and shirt was darker in color this made her look like a total rebel and a bully to anyone in the school...

On her wrist she wore a bracelet that looked like it came from ancient Egypt itself. She slowly walked up the hallways to her home room class and looked around she saw many students here but some how... 2 of them stood out...2 boys... one with spiky blonde and violet hair that was short and had violet eyes...the other...that was very tall and had brown hair and blue eyes...she stood there wondering which one of these boys to approach first...

With her backpack slung over her shoulder she just walked into class...she was the new student so some of the regular students just stared at her...the teacher wasn't in the room yet so she just sat down at an empty desk and sighed resting her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands some of the students stopped gawking at her but others still remained...the 2 boys that she had saw and had caught her attention were behind her and she didn't want to draw attention to herself just yet by looking behind her to see if they were also looking at her still or not...

F

Atemu and Seto stood by the window talking quietly to each other. The other students in school knew the two were rivals, yet after the events from Egypt, their friendship actually became a friendship. (Altering the ending a bit) Atemu had finally got a body of his own after beating Yugi in the final duel. Most people mistake Atemu for Yugi, them looking about the same was uncanny. The first bell ring as the two boys took their seat behind a new girl that walked into the class. The two glanced at the other and sweat dropped a bit at all the attention she was receiving. Atemu leaned over towards Seto and whispered softly, "Anzu could only wish she could receive that much attention." They laughed softly as the teacher came into the room.

"Settle down class. Today we have a special surprise for you, a new student! Miss, please come up in front of the class and introduce yourself."

Just then Joey busted into the room, wet falling off his wet form everywhere. "Sorry I'm late Teach!" He yelled as he ran back behind Atemu to sit in his seat, shaking water down upon Kaiba.

"Wheeler!" he yelled while wiping the water off.

"Uh, sorry rich boy!"

"Class, that is enough." Said the teacher as he turned to the girl. "Please, introduce yourself."

J

She stood up and approached the front of the class her hips swaying lightly with her movements she smiled and slightly winked the 2 boys.

"My name is Saphira Kinomoto and I've just moved here from the other side of Japan...I live with my father who just bought a large oil company around here and I live in a large mansion on the other side of town."

She said smiling her eyes glistening in the light in the classroom she then took her seat again and took out a few notebooks and a few pencils and began to draw a few pictures on some paper...

F

Kaiba wrinkled his nose, so she thinks she is richer than me? He blinked while shifting his gaze at Atemu seeing him smile secretly. "Shut it Atemu, it isn't funny." He watched the other write something on a piece of paper and pass it over to him. Writing notes in school, how childish, though the President of Kaiba Corp. He unfolded the note and read it anyways. He looked over at the Pharaoh and nodded his head. The two had become friends after the Egyptian thing. It still took a while for Seto to admit he was Atemu's cousin in a past life, basically the only family he could say he has. He had hired Atemu as an employee of Kaiba Corp after they returned to Japan. He had proven himself a good asset, never settling for less. His attention was cause as the girl, Saphira, sat back down in her seat in front of him. He watched as her long black hair spilt slightly over the top of his desk. He coughed slightly catching her attention as she turned her head to look back at him. "Get your hair off my desk, it is rather distracting." He said in a cold tone of voice towards her. He was never nice to people who wasn't close to him. The only exception he had ever made was to his younger brother, Mokuba, and the Pharaoh, because he was always around and got to know Seto more personally. He watched her sneer at him, removing the locks of hair off his desk and turned back around. Atemu snickered over at Kaiba as the man sent a glare back at him.

J

She glared at him and removed her hair from his desk and turned back around slowly she sighed...why did men have to be so stupid...now she wished she wasn't so attracted to him...oh well...she sighed and listened to the teacher drone on about some unknown thing until it was lunch time and the bell rang...she began gathering her books and stood up slowly and looked back at Joey and the rest of them this time before slowly walking towards the door her hips swaying slightly. She thought she might go to her locker to get her laptop out and get on her message board on the internet and see if there were any messages for her from her old friends...she couldn't wait till she could tell them how dull the school was and how stupid the boys really acted...her Egyptian bracelet gleamed in a flash of the lightning from the storm outside as the lights went out just a few minutes after the lightning flash she sighed...great now she was stuck in the dark with these losers...her bracelet almost glow in the darkness showing the millennium symbol in a blue jewel...on the bracelet was a figure of the goddess Ma'at her head made the large clasp and her wings were connected to the jewel that was wrapped around her wrist.

F

'Great…Now I'm stuck with these losers.' Thought Kaiba as the lights went out. A shriek was heard from the back followed by the sound of someone stumbling over in the back. Tea. Girl is supposed to be a dancer and she is clumsy as all hell.

"Seto?" The darkness was so thick that you really couldn't see anything around you.

"Atemu, is that you?" The teen growled under his breath as he tried to grope his way through the darkness. He stumbled over someone as he fell and hit the floor.

"What was that?" called a voice.

"Wheeler!" It came clear that he was the one that Kaiba ran into.

"Hey Atemu, why not shine a bit of light in here?" called Joey.

"Oh, right," answered the Pharaoh while making his Millennium Puzzle glow. Atemu was just glad that the other students had filed out before the lights went out. He stepped over to Kaiba and helped him to his feel, the disgruntled teen swearing under his breath. "Stupid dog," he murmured quietly whom only Atemu heard and sweat dropped.

"I don't have time to stick around in this place while the lights are out. I'm going to work." Grumbled Kaiba as he grabbed his school bag and coat. "Come on Atemu."

"Hey! How come Atemu always follows you around, Kaiba?" questioned Joey.

Atemu flushed but thank Ra it was dark so no one noticed. "He works for me, Wheeler!"

"Oh, right." The sound of laughter soon followed.

Kaiba flipped open his phone and called for his limo then him and Atemu left the school. Rain started pouring down outside as the two boys hurried into the limo and slammed the door shut. "Annoying dog."

"He is a great friend though, Seto."

Kaiba just ignored the statement made by the Pharaoh and sat back against the seat and closed his eyes.

A hurt expression crossed the Pharaoh's face at his type of treatment and remind quiet as they drove off towards Kaiba Corp.

J

Saphira gasped a bit when Atemu's puzzle started glowing...she knew that she herself had one of the unknown millennium items but her father had given it to her when he went on an Egyptian dig in Egypt...he had said that it had belonged to the pharaohs lesser wife.

She then walked down the hallway thanks to the blue glow of her millennium item and opened her locker and got her laptop and put the battery pack in and turned it on she then looked up he 2 boys...she knew that Kaiba worked for Kaiba Corp (duh..) and that Atemu worked for him...she had heard him say that...she then smirked and then just walked straight out of the school and called up her own limo to take her to her fathers office at the oil company...she would think more about how to approach these 2 mysterious but cute boys later her millennium bracelet still glowing.

F

Kaiba and Atemu sat in the presidential office of the company as Kaiba typed away on his computer. The Pharaoh sat on the side bored while staring outside the large window watching the rain fall from the sky. Lightning flashed momentarily in the distance as the man sat there unmoved listening to the strike of the keys on Kaiba's keyboard.

"Something wrong, you're quiet today."

Atemu glanced over at the president of Kaiba Corp, the cerulean gaze still hard on the screen. "Just thinking…"

"What about?"

Atemu sighed softly. He never let anyone be above him, yet he felt a leak of submission to the brunette. "Just things," he answered quietly. He knew that Seto never let anyone above him, nor did he show a softer side to anyone else except his younger brother and him.

"It has to be something to be thinking long and hard about it." The yami stood up and walked over towards Kaiba and sat down on the floor by his side and set his head against the armrest. Seto looked down at the mess of tri-colored hair and wondered what was on his friend's mind. "Is it Yugi?"

"No."

"Grandpa?"

"No."

"One of your cheerleaders who are always on your back?"

"No."

Kaiba stopped questioning him after coming to the conclusion that he was not going to get an answer. He sat there in his huge comfy black leather chair and watched the Pharaoh sit there silently while his head tilted downward. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Was it him? "Atemu?"

"Hm?"

"Is it me?" A stretch of silence followed the question. Maybe he shouldn't have asked him that. What could be wrong with him? And how did it have to deal with him? "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…"

Now Kaiba suspected uncertainty in the answer. "What did I do wrong?"

Atemu answered hesitantly, "You didn't do anything wrong, it's…" And that is where he stopped speaking.

"It's what?"

"I can't say."

Puzzled by this, the teen pressed forward. "Why can't you? You don't have to keep secrets from me, Atemu."

"I…I…I can't…" Atemu shook his head as he got up and left the room leaving Kaiba there feeling bewildered. The three-thousand year old spirit ran out of the Kaiba Corp building into the rain and stopped leaning back against the wall as water poured down over him. What was wrong with him? Why was he keeping his secret from Seto?

J

In the meantime...Saphira was walking along the sidewalks...an umbrella in her hand her father's oil company was only about a street away she spotted Atemu rush out of KC and she smirked her millennium bracelet beginning to glow again gently.

She began to slowly walk towards him...

"So...this is the famous Kaiba Corporation..." She said a smirk still plastered on her face she watched him her blue eyes flashing in the lightning in the sky...she stopped about 3 feet away from him and looked up at the enormous building then back at him..."So...Seto Kaiba actually runs this place...heh...if he was any smarter he would have asked me out already...but I guess not..."she said winking at him...she did have a crush on both of them but she really couldn't choose who she loved the most...her bracelet glowed a bit harsher blue..

F

Atemu watched as the woman approached him and glared at her comment about Seto asking her out. "Sorry, but Kaiba isn't interested in people like you. He has important things to do other than worry about making a woman like you happy," He said in a harsh voice towards her. He had noticed the charm on her wrist but ignored it for the time being. He then turned and walked back into the KC building. He sat down in one of the chair and drank a soda while glancing up at the clock. Feeling guilty for leaving Seto the way he did, he stood up and walked towards the elevator but stopped short and sighed, then let out a loud scream while pulling at his hair which caught the attention of bystanders. He turned and looked at them and glared. "What are you looking at!" Frustrated he left the elevator and walked towards the café. Maybe something to eat would be good for him.

J

She sighed and shook her head still smirking and walked into the building and brought her umbrella down and she twisted the jewel and somehow she became invisible and she snuck behind the desk and made it up to Kaiba's office and she slowly and soundlessly opened the door and entered she hid in the corner watching him still invisible waiting for the best time to make her self reappear...

She sighed a bit and just looked at him in a dreamy like state and then she just shook her head...she had to remember about Atemu too. She did love him too...not just Kaiba...but who to chose?...the power loving Kaiba or the 300 year old spirit Atemu?

F

Atemu sat there and sadly poked at his food in the café. After sitting there for what seemed like hours, he collected another dinner and rode the elevator up to Kaiba's office. He entered in seeing Kaiba working away on his laptop again. Settling the tray down next to a stack of papers, Atemu sighed softly. The busy teen looked up at Atemu, "Are you alright now?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he said frowning a bit.

"Atemu… you can tell me what is wrong…I don't like this troubled look of yours."

"Well…I have something I want to tell you, but I don't know how you are going to react to it." Said Atemu while shifting his gaze to the ground.

"You can tell me, Atemu, I won't get mad at you."

J

She smirked and twisted the jewel on her millennium bracelet making her visible again.

"Yes Atemu...tell us what your secret is..."she said chuckling her arms crossed she approached the desk and sat on it and looking at her nails the bracelet stopped glowing.

"So...surprised to see me boys?...I just love this bracelet...it allows me to sneak up on anybody I want and listen in to their conversations.."She said looking at her bracelet the millennium symbol in the jewel in Atemu's view.

F

The two teens stared in Saphira's, both glaring at her and her intrusion of their privacy. "It is none of your business, wench." Answered Atemu as he turned away from Kaiba and the girl. Seto saw Atemu's reaction and disapproved of it. Furthermore, how did she get access to get to his office.

"I demand that you leave at once. You are not welcomed here." He recognized the girl from class, her father the one owning that oil company. He never liked meeting up with rivals. He stood up and hit the button to call security into the room. "Leave or you will be forced out of this building." Said Kaiba in a cold voice, his icy blue eyes laid upon the girl.

J

She just laughed while she was invisible she had dismantled the security button without Kaiba finding out.

"That's not going to work Kaiba...I'm not going anywhere..."she then gasped and then her millennium bracelet started to brightly glow for a few minutes and she lowered her head the millennium symbol appearing on her forehead she then raised her head and slowly opened her eyes...her eyes seemed softer...less harsher... "Wh...where am I?..."she said looking around then her eyes fell on Atemu and she gasped and jumped off of the desk and backed up a bit.

F

Atemu stared at the girl. Kaiba became furious now. "I said to get out of my office! Are you deaf woman or just plain stupid!" He grabbed a hold of the girl and forcefully threw her out of his office and slammed the door shut and locked it. "People have no respect anymore…" he grumbled as he walked back to his desk and sat down turning to his computer. Atemu stood there silently watching Kaiba, a sad expression plastered onto his face. Now was not the time to tell him, he was clearly too overworked. He glanced down at the ground as Kaiba slowly recovered over his anger and turned towards the spirit. "Now, what was it you were trying to tell me?"

J

She fell on her side painfully as she was thrown out of his office...she looked up at the door...she was so confused...but...this was not the Saphira they had come to know…this was a different side of Saphira...

She weakly got up and held her arm in pain and sniffled"Atemu...my pharaoh, why do you let your cousin treat me so?" she said loud enough so it was heard through the door she slowly began walking away the millennium symbol still shining on her forehead but her bangs covered it slightly.

F

Atemu winced slightly and stopped before he could speak as they heard the voice from the outside. "I…I know her…" said the Pharaoh as he ran to the door and opened it up. His memory was foggy as he stood in the doorway looking at the girl as she walked away. "Who are you?" He called out to her. Kaiba sat there at his desk, clearly trying to control his anger over the situation. "I know you…you called me your Pharaoh…you refer to Seto as Seth…Who are you?" His amethyst clouded over with confusion while trying to remember who she was. "Sapphire…? He spoke her name softly between his lips as she stopped and turn to look at him. "Sapphire." Seto watched silently and quirked a brow realizing that this woman was someone from the past that he once knew, and someone Atemu had a strong connection with.

J

She turned around and smiled "Yes my Pharaoh...I am Sapphire..." She said still holding her injured arm and walking back to him slowly she stood in front of him and smiled happily and hugged him tightly wanting to just hold him like that forever...for it had been over 300 years since they had even seen each other.

She slowly closed her eyes as she held the pharaoh close the storm right at that precise moment brought the power down in the whole building she held him close a bit afraid her millennium bracelet beginning to glow a gentle blue she looked then at Seto a bit curious at why he was just glaring at her...she never felt this type of meanness in him towards her...never...she gulped and lowered her head a bit afraid her arm still stung where it had hit the floor when he had thrown her out of his office.

F

Atemu stood there silently as the woman hugged him. He couldn't remember that much of his past, but for some reason, he felt like he knew her forever. He followed her gaze over to Kaiba as he glared at the girl. "It's okay Seto." He said while looking down at her. The bracelet stood out in his mind, but why couldn't he remember her? Puzzled by this he tilted his head a bit. "How do I know you?"

J

"My lord...I'm your lesser wife...can't you remember?"

She looked at Kaiba then and shivered slightly in fear.

"And why did Seth hurt me...I have done nothing wrong to him or to anyone I swear..."

She said looking up softly into his purple gaze her eyes becoming soft and tears rimming her eyes...a small tear fell down her cheek already.

F

Atemu was at a loss for words. He couldn't recall knowing the woman, but knew he did from his past. He shook his head as she spoke, "That is not Seth…Seth has been dead for thousands of years." He said while shifting his gaze away from her, "Same with Mana, Kisara, and Mahaado." He sighed softly while releasing her from his grasp. "I've forgotten the past, and anything from my past, remains in my past. I have a new life now, new friends…new loves…" the last part was barely a whisper from his lips.

Seto sat at his desk, disgruntled and disgusted. "I hate to ruin your little reunion, but I am a busy man and I do have a company to run."

Atemu glanced over at Seto and nodded his head. "I'm sorry Sapphire, but I have work to do and you can't be here…" He looked down at the girl to see tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

J

She backed up and gulped at his words...no...they couldn't be dead...she sniffled as tears began falling down her cheeks she couldn't believe that her love the pharaoh didn't want her anymore...she slowly turned her back to him and slowly began walking towards the elevator her hand still on her injured arm...once she reached the elevator she entered it and the millennium symbol slowly disappeared as the doors closed Saphira had returned

"Oww! Damn why is my arm stinging like it was sprained?" she yelled growling she still knew where she was. "Grrr...Kaiba…you will be mine..."she walked out of the building and called up her limo and it took her home where unfortunately the mansion where she lived was right next to Kaiba's mansion and happy home.

F

Atemu watched as his past wife left his sight. He leaned slightly against the tall window that faced out over the city.

"Don't worry much over it," said Kaiba while typing away on his keyboard. "It was in the past and now is the present." He glanced over at the silently Pharaoh, curious on his silence. "So, what new loves were you talking about?" He asked a bit mockingly. He knew the only woman who liked him was Tea. The name sounded distasteful in his mind that it nerved him. He hated to be a person who showed compassion, but his friend's lack of response upset him. "Atemu, what is wrong with you?"

The Pharaoh just merely shrugged.

Kaiba was beside himself! First Atemu got upset over something he wanted to say and left. Then he returned with some psycho pathetic wench intruded on them when Atemu was going to tell him what was bugging him. Now he barely spoke at all! Not being a man who played a part with emotions, Seto stood up and walked over towards Atemu and stood beside him, leaning his back against the window and looked down to meet a mess of tri-colored hair. "Atemu…"

"How can one tell another that he secretly loves them?"

The questions struck Kaiba that he almost fell over. There was no way that he liked that wench Tea! "Um…" answered the stunned president. "I guess, you just come out and tell them."

"But what if it isn't the right time? How do you know if it is the right time?"

Bothered by this, Kaiba answered slightly harsh. "If you like Tea, just tell her already."

Startled by this, Atemu looked up at Kaiba. "I do not like Tea!"

Someone relieved by this, Seto gave him a skeptical look. "Who else could you be crushing on?"

J

Once Saphira got home she got out at the gates and looked at her next door neighbors gates...the gates leading up to Kaiba's mansion...in her hand she held a sapphire blue rose and a note encased in an envelope...it was an apology note saying that she was sorry for crashing in on his company earlier that day and also incased was her favorite card...Mirage Dragon...she sighed as she put it into the gate as a camera watched her she reproached her limo and drove up to her mansion and went inside. Her father still was not home and she walked upstairs to her bedroom and laid down on her bed and sighed and started daydreaming about the 2 boys...her millennium item staying silent and not glowing on her wrist for the time being she slowly closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of her, Kaiba, and Yugi...

F

"Well?"

Atemu avoided Seto's gaze while watching the sun slowly set. Spending the day at Kaiba Corp had been…aggravating. Blackout at school, fighting with emotions, watching Seto work, rediscovering a past love, could this day get any stranger!

"Atemu, look at me…" The Pharaoh lifted his head up to meet the cerulean blue gaze. "Atemu…" Seto's voice was unnaturally soft and compassionate that Atemu fell into an abyss of confusion.

"I have to go…" Atemu said suddenly and broke from Seto's grasp and left the Kaiba Corp building. What was he going to do? Did Seto feel the same way about him? He needed to get away… He ran to the Domino City Museum, maybe Isis could help him. He walked in and found that she wasn't around. Ra damnit! He made his way down the stairs into the basement where the stone tablet that bore the events of the past, stood incased against the wall. He sat there cross-legged for hours, just staring at the magnificent view.

J

Saphira sighed as she soon slowly woke up late at night and went downstairs to make herself a sandwich and she sat back up in her room looking out her room window...which was right across from Kaiba's room her millennium bracelet was glowing slightly...inside Sapphire was crying...she felt miserable and heartbroken that Atemu had fallen in love with someone else...she even wished that the dark lord Anubis would take her now to end her suffering...

Saphira sighed and just watched the dark room she then finished her sandwich and went back to bed keeping her window open to welcome the slightly cold October breeze.

F

After consulting with Isis, Atemu had left the museum and went to the Kaiba Mansion. Upon entering, he had found it vacant; Seto was once again doing an all-nighter at the office. His eyes traveled over the darken house, spilling over the elegant artifacts. He slowly made his way up towards the master bedroom, obviously Seto's. He walked inside to see it beautifully decorated. Stepping over to the bedside, Atemu took a seat on the neatly made bed. His eyes caught a glimpse of a picture frame on the stand near the window. He reached out and picked it up gazing at the figures within. He remembered the picture being taken; it was after a dueling competition. "Why would he have this here?" He asked curiously as he glanced out the window. He watched a figure move from behind the closed curtains in the neighboring house. Must be new in town, he thought to himself as he lay down across Kaiba's bed spread. Soon it started to rain outside, the rain pounding down against the roof made a calming sound as the young Pharaoh drifted off to sleep.

J

Sapphire woke to the sound of the falling rain she walked over to her window and pulled the drapes open and looked outside she sighed and watched the rain fall she looked into the window across from hers as she spotted someone moving...

She thought it was Kaiba but the figure had spiky hair so she guessed it must have been Atemu. She sighed and just stared at his sleeping form...he looked so cute when he was sleeping. She smiled and yawned a bit slightly her hair was a bit a mess because she was sleeping all over the place...

She sighed and her bracelet slightly began to glow sadly...Sapphire was crying again as Saphira gazed at the pharaoh...her sobs could almost be heard in the pharaohs mind.

F

Atemu shifted in his sleep at the sound of crying. A figure appeared in front of him, her long black hair flowing past her shoulders and sparkling sapphire eyes. "Pharaoh…" she called out to him as he stood there bewildered. She came closer to him and stood before him. She reached her hand up and started running it slowly through the tassels of his hair. He purred softly at her touch as he leaned his head against her hand.

"Atemu…" the voice came soft like velvet and warm like a gentle fire.

"Hmm…" he murmured under his breath but remain sleeping. The figure soon shyed away from him, long white strips of cloth floated behind her frame. "Don't go…" he reached out to her but couldn't seem to touch her.

Seto sat there on his bed and silently watched Atemu sleep and mutter incoherently. The young man was petting the tips of the spiky hair as the rain down poured outside. The pharaoh looked peaceful sleeping in the darken room, like a vulnerable child. His attention was caught at a figure watching him. The figure barely lingered in the window as it vanished from sight. "Hmm." He said as he shook his head. He turned his attention back to the sleeping pharaoh and smiled despite of himself then settled himself down next to him and drifted off himself.

J

Sapphire was then walking away from him slowly tears falling down her cheeks...her long black hair and satin white robes flowing behind her in an unseen wind...

Saphira then as soon as Seto walked into the room she slowly sighed and whispered

"Goodnight Seto...goodnight Atemu...Seto I hope you got my apology letter and card and rose..."she then slowly closed her window and sat down on her bed brushing her long black beautiful hair a picture of Seto was posted on her large mirror...along with a picture of Atemu...both with hearts around it.

F

Atemu woke to find Seto sleeping next to him. He flushed a dark red as he flicked a lock of the brown hair away from Seto's eyes. So Seto spent the night sleeping with him… Kaiba has millions of rooms at his disposal, yet he chooses to sleep with him. He slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. He stripped his clothing and climbed into the tub.

Seto woke up while glancing around to find Atemu missing. "Atemu?" No answer. He got up and walked downstairs. He found a note tied with a rose and read it slowly. "Hm…" He threw the attachments onto the table, he'll let Atemu read them later…or once he found him… "Atemu!" Frustrated that he couldn't find the Pharaoh, he decided to make some breakfast. Mokuba had left for a school fieldtrip leaving the mansion to Seto. Kaiba sat down to enjoy his breakfast but picked at the eggs for a while instead. What did Atemu want to tell him? Whatever it was, it drove Seto crazy. And who was Atemu's love? Seto growled under his breath. He had gain such a close relationship with the Pharaoh, yet was never granted any information of such things. He was very upset that Atemu even liked someone else. Unable to ever admit it to himself, he had grown completely fond of the tri-colored hair kid…well, man, since he is over 3000 years old. Sighing if frustration again, he slammed a fist down against the table. "Damnit!"

"What's wrong?" Atemu had walked into the kitchen, almost dripping wet from his shower. His hair hung down by his shoulder, droplets dripping from the tips. He flushed slightly, he didn't expect Seto to be up, so he didn't bother dressing in a shirt, just pants.

"Nothing…" grumbled Seto as he picked at his eggs again, avoiding Atemu's amethyst gaze.

The Pharaoh glanced at the letter and flower on the table and picked it up and read it. A card slipped out as Atemu picked it up and placed it next to Seto's plate. "Sounds like she is really sorry…" he said while taking a seat opposite of the teenager.

Seto shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Seto…what's wrong?" Atemu asked while tilting his head a bit curiously.

Seto looked up at him, somewhat furious, "Who is this person you love? I think I am entitled to know."

Startled by the question, Atemu looked away.

"Well! Is it Tea? Rebecca? Isis? Mai? Who!"

"It isn't any of them…" he answered quietly.

"Then who!"

A knock came at the door as the two jumped.

J

The knock on the door was Saphira...she sighed and looked at her hair in a mirror before she had knocked...

She had thought that Seto didn't get the note so she wanted to go and see him and see if they really wanted to forgive her or not.

Her bracelet had stopped glowing and she was wearing knee high black leather high heeled boots with a black leather skirt and a short blue t-shirt.

Her hair was pulled up she sighed and knocked again thinking that since the mansion was large that they didn't hear her...

She held behind her some more cards for the both of them and a blue eyes white dragon stuffed animal for Seto...she knew somehow that he would like that...cuz in the mouth of the doll was a lil fake blue rose...

F

Seto growled as he stood up and yelled loudly. "Go away!" He turned towards Atemu, at a loss for words. He didn't want to upset him, so he didn't say anything else. Another knock came at the door, obviously the person didn't hear him. He walked to the door, Atemu walking slowly behind him, curious of who it was. They froze as they came face to face with Saphira. "What do you want?" Seto asked in a cold voice.

Atemu felt a bit bad for the girl with Seto's harsh attitude towards other people. "Please, come in and sit down." He said while offering her a weak smile. It would be nice o have some company to lift the darken atmosphere. Saphira entered the house and took a seat within the living room of the mansion. Seto narrowed his eyes at Atemu, it wasn't his place to be inviting strangers into a house that wasn't his. The Pharaoh smiled a bit sympathetically as he rubbed Seto's shoulder a bit before entering the room to join their guest.

Seto shuddered slightly from his friend's touch. No one had ever done something like that to him before. He lighted up a bit, his attitude more blithe. He sat next to Atemu on the couch, leaning back a bit while crossing one leg over another. "So what do you want?"

Atemu nudged him slightly and smiled over at the girl. "And our apology for our actions before…"

J

She sighed as she handed them her gifts she sat down on a large blue leather chair and sighed. "I accept your apology but it was really my fault...I tend to get that way around people..."

She looked at Seto sadly..."And you didn't have to throw me out of your office like that...cuz you could have easily sprained my arm...my family are not your rivals...I'm just an admirer of your work...and a fan, Kaiba..."

She smiled and looked at her gift that she gave Seto...she knew that he probably wouldn't like it but it was the thought that counted...

F

They guys graciously accepted their gifts and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. Seto held the stuffed animal in his hand and gave it a strange expression. Atemu chuckled softly watching his friend. Kaiba gave him a look to silence him, he didn't like it when he was granted with something he didn't know about which explains why he always denied his destiny. He set it down and sat back against the couch. "Arigatou."

"Yes, thank you." Concluded Atemu. He wasn't aware of Saphira's Japanese and just gave Seto a look for passing off a thank you in a language the girl might not have understood.

"Next time someone tells you to do something, you should listen to what is being said," answered Kaiba to the comment of throwing her out of his office. "And never enter uninvited…"

Atemu hung his head a bit. "You'll have to excuse Kaiba, he isn't really in a good mood today." He turned and looked at the blue-eyed teen with a solemn look. "Can I speak to you in the other room?" Seto stood up and departed into the following area. "Please excuse us, we'll be right back." After he entered the room with Seto, and shut the other door, he turned to the brunette and shook his head. "Why are you acting like this? She didn't do anything wrong…"

"Why are you keeping things from me?"

"Because…because I don't know how to tell them to you…" he answered while looking away. He came to the conclusion that Seto wouldn't just give it up and stop asking until he heard an correct answer.

"Why? Do you think it would change things between us?"

"I know it will…I am just not sure if positive or negative…"

"I guess you'll never know until you tell me, now will you?"

"Seto…I love someone…someone close to me, and I don't know how to say it."

"That's it? Then just tell them!" He knew it, Atemu did love someone.

The Pharaoh sighed softly, paused a moment then spoke, "Seto, I love you…"

Seto stopped confused, what? He just stared at him, speechless until the door behind Atemu fell open as he stumbled back onto the floor in the room Saphira was sitting in, "Atemu!"

J

Saphira smiled...she did know a lot of Japanese since she did speak it fluently she winked at Kaiba and blew a kiss at him when they went to leave the room.

She then got startled when Atemu fell back onto the floor from the other room she stood up and walked to him and knelt down and giggled looking at him.

"How's the weather down there Atemu?" She said chuckling now standing and helping him up she looked at Kaiba still giving him her cutest smile ever.

F

Atemu just flushed, feeling a bit ridiculous after all of the events. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," he said as he stood up, rubbing his head a bit. He avoided Kaiba's gaze as he moved away from them and went upstairs. He didn't say anything! He just stood there and stared! Frustrated, Atemu went into one of the guest rooms and sat in there, in the closet with the door slightly opened. What was I thinking? He asked himself while resting his head down on his knees that were pulled close to his chest.

Seto ignored the smile as he watched Atemu leave the room and out of sight. He watched him, wanting to stop him and talk to him, but there was company around. He sat down on the couch resting his elbow on his knee and resting his head against his hand. Saphira could tell that the mood had changed between the two boys. Seto just sighed and stared slightly off into space. What else could he do wrong today?

J

Saphira raised her eyebrow at Kaiba. "Seto...is something wrong between you and Atemu?"

She said crossing her arms she looked up at the way Atemu had ran up the steps and coughed to clear her throat...

She had been catching a cold these past few days...she also sneezed and then kept on smiling her cute smile until her millennium bracelet started glowing and Sapphire took control...she then stood up her saddened eyes and millennium symbol on her forehead shining slightly and began walking up the steps gently calling out his name...

F

Seto remained silent as Sapphire left the room. How could he hurt the only other person who meant the world to him?

Atemu sat in the closet, shaking slightly with silent sobs. Seto didn't exactly give him a good reaction. He shouldn't have said anything to him…but then Seto would have never let it go…Atemu became quiet as he heard footsteps approach the room then vanish down the hall. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He turned and hid further into the closet behind a bunch of trench coats.

"Atemu?"

He heard Sapphire's soft voice echoing throughout the hallway. He half wanted to go to her for comfort, half wanted to go down and talk to Seto. Maybe his love for his past wife hadn't vanished… "Sapphire?" He barely spoke it in a whisper.

J

She entered the room and gently called out his name "Atemu...are you in here?"

She went down on her knees and went into the closet and spotted him "Atemu...love what are you doing? Why are you hiding in here?" She said running a hand through his hair like she used to do back in the ancient times she got a bit closer to him.

Her blue eyes looking deeply into his violet eyes.

F

He just stared at her, tears glistening in his eyes. "Because Kaiba hates me…" he answered while averting his gaze to the ground. He couldn't tell her why, he couldn't exactly admit it to himself. He looked up at her, feeling childish and foolish while gazing up into the cool pools of blue. How could she still care for him after he moved on? It was over 3000 years ago, time changed when you are locked in a box. He sighed softly while leaning his head against her hand and began to purr softly. It had been a long time since someone played with his hair.

"Atemu…I don't hate you…" frowns Seto as he comes up from behind Sapphire. "You're the one that ran away from me and came upstairs to hide in a closet."

J

Sapphire smiled "Yes...your friend is right...your the one who came up here to run away."

She chuckled and purred and wrapped her arms around him her bracelet and the millennium symbol on her forehead making a gentle glow in the closet.

F

Seto crossed his arms a bit while looking at the two. What was he supposed to do? He cleared his throat a bit to catch their attention. "I take it then you are staying for dinner…" he said while looking down at the girl. "Dinner will be shortly," he announced as he walked out of the room leaving them alone.

Atemu looked up at Sapphire and frowned. "You don't understand…" he told her while looking away. He felt the warmth of her body against his, taking in her scent as he sighed softly. He closed his eyes as memories of the past flooded back to him. He loves Seto, and he loves Sapphire. How does her hikari, Saphira, fit into all of this? And where does Kaiba stand? He opened his eyes and looked at her as he stood up, her form following his. "We should go and eat." He says while offering her a weak smile. He never was the rude type, his actions and emotions lately have been really confusing him. "We don't want to upset Kaiba-kun, now do we?"

J

Sapphire smiled and took his hand "Then we better not disappoint Seto..."

She smiled and then she groaned and her millennium bracelet stopped glowing and she leaned on him as the millennium symbol stopped glowing on her forehead.

She then slowly opened her eyes. "Argh...what happened?"

F

He blinked while looking down at the girl as his wife vanished. He flushed slightly as he steadied her on her feet. "Nothing. We were just about to go down and grab some dinner with Seto…" he said as he pulled away from her and started down towards the dinning room. By the time they had reached it, food flooded the table. All sorts of meats, breads, veggies, fruits, and milk products. "Whoa…" said Atemu as he took a seat down in the seat down at the table. His eyes gazed over it, his stomach randomly growled. He flushed slightly as Seto walked into the room and took a seat.

"I hope everything is to your liking," he murmured softly as Saphira took a seat as well.

J

She smiled and winked at Seto. "Trust me...I bet I'll like it...I didn't get to eat breakfast today so I'm probably going to eat my fill. " she said before taking a plate and began filling it up.

A few hours later as soon as everyone was done she was leaning back in her seat feeling full. "Well I say that was good..." She smiled and winked at Seto then looked at Atemu again happily.

She then looked back at Seto "So Seto...do you like the gift I got you? That one dragon stuffed animal was hard to find but I sent out everyone I knew to go and find one just like it..."

F

"It's fine…" Seto answered quietly as he slipped from his wine glass.

Atemu sensed hostility from the teen as he gave him a side-way glance. He studied the brunette's statue before lowering amethyst orbs down onto the table. A sad expression crossed his face as he sat there and listened to Saphira talk to Seto, Seto just sitting there stone-faced, his expression unchanged. He jumped up slightly as the grandfather clock chimed the ten o'clock hour.

"It's getting late…" announced Kaiba as he stood up. Atemu just sat there, clearly staring off into space. Seto just avoided his sulking form as he helped Saphira out of her chair. "I'll walk you to the door…"

J

She slowly stood up and nodded as Kaiba walked them to the door she turned around before exiting the house.

"I thank you for dinner Kaiba...that was very sweet of you to let me stay." She kissed his cheek before walking down the road to her estate which was next door to his.

Her bracelet glowed in the moonlight...the skies were clearing up somewhat deep down Sapphire had said goodbye to the pharaoh...but she feared that he hadn't heard her.

F

Atemu just sat at the table as Kaiba entered back into the room from saying goodnight to Saphira. Seto looked at the Pharaoh and sighed softly. Moving closer to him, he moved one of the chairs to sit directly beside him. "I'm sorry about my reaction earlier, of not saying anything when you expected it." He moved his hand up to cup Atemu's cheek and moved it over so that he was looking at him. "I've kept the exact same secret from you…I just denied it to myself because I wasn't sure of myself, I'm sorry." To Atemu's surprise, Seto leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Atemu smiled a bit while blushing.

"Thanks Seto…but now what are we going to do about Saphira? I'm sure neither of us are exactly blind to her attraction towards us both."

Seto chuckled and nodded his head. "I've taken notice to. The gifts, the smiles, the attention, she doesn't exactly keep much to herself, does she?" Atemu shook his head while smiling slightly. "We'll see how much longer she flirts with us."

"But what happens if she were to find out about the attraction between each other?"

"She'll have to understand or deal with it," answered Kaiba as he shrugged. "Maybe if she doesn't mind, we can have a three person relationship." He saw a confused look on Atemu's face. "Oh get off it, I know she is your wife's incarnate, I'm not exactly stupid, you know."

Atemu blushed a bit and nodded his head. "Sorry. Maybe it can happen, but you have to think about it, would she go for it?"

Seto smiled which weakened Atemu a bit. "I have a feeling she will. Now let's go, it is late and we have to sleep. Work tomorrow morning, and maybe a lunch date with our little girlfriend," he said while smirking as Atemu laughed.

J

Saphira woke bright and early the next morning to find out that it had started to rain again.

"Damn...I hate rainy days...they make me so down and dreary." She said getting out of bed and putting on a pair of baggy black jeans, her flame converses and a black and blue t-shirt and a leather jacket...since it wasn't a school day she thought she would take a drive down to see Kaiba and Atemu...

She walked next door to find out that they had already left to go to Kaiba Corp. She sighed and called up her limo and told the driver to take her to Kaiba Corp.

the limo stopped at Kaiba Corp and she got out and walked in and walked up to his office and knocked. "Kaiba its me...Sapphire..." said Saphira as the millennium bracelet started to glow a dim blue.

F

No answer came from within.

Atemu sat in the meeting room as Kaiba stood in front at the end table presenting his newest idea to the rest of his clients. He sighed softly while tugging at the tie around his neck. Normally Seto wouldn't advise him to wear the wretched thing, but since they had an unexpected meeting, he did. He looked up at the clock then adverted his gaze back to the speaker. He admired the way Seto presented himself, kinda reminded him of his past, having to present himself in front of his people, being flawless and brilliant. Now Kaiba was that person. He knew Seth had an admiration for the way he handled everything and back then, no one questioned him. Now the tables had turned and Seto was the man for the job. Atemu blushed as Seto caught his gaze and offered him a secret smile. Within the next half hour Kaiba was finished with his presentation and the business people began to file out the room.

"Day dreaming again, 'Temu?"

The Pharaoh blushed slightly as he lowered his head. "You know I don't really understand what goes on in a company. It is hard for me to follow along so I don't…"

The teen laughed and wrapped an arm around Atemu's shoulder as they walked out of the conference room. "You'll get the hang of it. I did once, back when I was a child and my father owned the business..." He stopped his sentence there as Sapphire walked over towards him.

J

She was smiling as she spotted them and walked over to them.

"There you two are...I've been looking everywhere for you." She walked up to Kaiba and hugged him tightly a cute smile on her face she then looked at Atemu and smiled too.

"Looking sharp Atemu. I've never seen you wear a tie before." She giggled and winked at both of them inside Sapphire seemed to be beaming when she saw him the blue necklace that he had bought her back in ancient times shining slightly and still hanging around her neck.

Saphira smiled, "So why were you two in a meeting?"

F

Atemu gave Saphira a slight glare as she hugged Seto. It vanished before she could see as she looked at him and smiled. He blushed slightly while shifting his gaze away at her comment.

"He doesn't like them, but he has to wear one while we have meetings," answered Seto for Atemu. "We were in a meeting to discuss a protocol that might soon hit the market." The three walked into Kaiba's office while being granted by odd looks from the staff. Seto sat down in his leather chair and motioned for Saphira to sit to sit on the couch. Atemu sat down away from the two by the window and gazed out it solemnly. Seto blinked at his friend's change of attitude since Saphira/Sapphire came. "Will you excuse us…" he said as he pulled Atemu into another room joined by his office. Seto had a small room he used as a bedroom for when he worked late at the office and didn't make it home. "What's wrong Atemu?" He asked while looking down at a mess of tri-colored hair.

"I don't like it when she comes around…" Seto gave him a puzzled look as Atemu narrowed his eyes a bit against the closed door. "She's…clingy…"

"Clingy?" Kaiba smiled softly down at the Pharaoh and shook his head. "She shows too much affection, doesn't she?" Atemu nodded his head and Seto shook his a bit. "'Temu…" Kaiba had somehow found time to come up with a nickname of the Pharaoh overnight. Atemu looked up at him, his eyes looking sad. Seto was caught by this and hugged him. "Don't be upset, I'm sorry." He kissed the other's cheek and nuzzled his nose in his hair. Atemu chuckled softly as Seto's fingers found his way down to his sides as he tickled him slightly. "There, now you are in a better mood," Seto smiled down at him and gave him a gentle kiss. "Don't worry much over her."

"When are we telling her about us?"

"In all due time…I promise." The two moved from the room and sat down on the couch across from Saphira. "So what is it you came to talk to us about? There has to be some reason why you would stop at my office in the morning…"

Atemu's thoughts

I watched as Seto tried to make conversation with Saphira. He sighed within myself and closed my eyes. Is this what they called jealous? I know she likes us both, but she singles out Seto overall. At these times I wish I were still joined with Yugi. A smiled slightly to myself, hikari. I missed him. I barely get to see him anymore, only at school. After school, I head to work with Kaiba and he goes off to hang out with the gang. Maybe I should convince Kaiba to hang out with Yugi and his friend...yeah right. I missed my friends, but is that the price to pay for being with Seto? I opened my eyes to look at the two. I glanced over at Seto as he sat there business-like while talking to Saphira. I then glanced over at her, she was smiling that cute little smile that she always did. Does she really think he is moved by that? Argh. I just went back to closing my eyes. I could always tune out their voices. I reflected back on my past...3000 years ago. Recalling the events of my past made me feel homesick. I missed Egypt and my priests. I missed a lot of my life soon after Sapphire betrayed me. I frowned. Seth was devastated after the death of Kisara. The girl had spirit, she was bright and wonderful, just like Mana. Always thought the best of people. I damned Akunadin for what he did to Seth that day. Destroyed all his hopes and dreams, his happiness, or so it was the time before. I sensed Sapphire pulling away from me after Kisara passed on. I didn't think much of it then. I should have known. Seth was a magnificent person, even in my own eyes. Maybe that is why I admire Seto so much. Seth and I grew up together. Not like Mahaado, Mana, and I, but good enough. We were family. My attention was distracted by the affair, that I didn't see that Egypt was in danger. Zork had risen and almost destroyed us all. I feared for my family, my people, my country. I overlooked everything and decided to take a sacrifice for them all, the ultimate gift. I figured that Sapphire wed Seth and ruled Egypt together, what they both wanted, I could tell. I never got to watch my children grow up, never got to watch them from the heavens as they ruled Egypt. I felt condemned. Trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for, well, millenniums! Couldn't join the Gods in the afterlife, along with all those I claimed to love...The events of my past flash before my eyes as if I were watching a movie instead. I felt an overwhelming saddness take over me as I came close to breaking down and crying. I opened my eyes to be face with the harsh reality of present day Japan. What would I give to go back and experience it all again. 

"Atemu...are you alright?" came a soft deep voice that came beyond the darkness. At first I thought it was Seth, calling out to me, but it wasn't. I looked over at the brunette speaking to me, Seto.

J

Saphira had her arms crossed and she was looking at Atemu a bit worried...

He seemed to be deep in thought...deep inside Sapphire was also worried...she knew what the pharaoh was thinking of...she was frowning a bright tear slid down Saphira's cheek unexpectedly she gasped and wiped it off.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" she said looking at her hand that she had used to wipe the tear...

Her bracelet flickered and died then.

I just looked at my husband as he frowned and looked at my reincarnated body did he not love me anymore...I knew he must have remembered what had happened between us...it was a bit sad that one of my best friends had passed into the afterlife right in front of Seth...but I couldn't help it...I was attracted to Seth before she died so I just happened to be there for him in his desperate time of need.

I then started crying a bit feeling sorry that he couldn't have seen our children grow up and become powerful rulers of Egypt...I then looked away and shut myself off from the present world for the moment.

F

Seto watched Atemu curiously. Atemu nodded his head and held it a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine…Excuse me…" he got up and left the room while walking down to the bathroom. He entered into it, no one in sight, as he leaned back against the wall and sighed, slightly panting. He slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor while lowering his head down to rest on his knees. Why is he even reflecting back on a past that doesn't exist to him anymore? Tears stung his eyes as he began to sob. Why was he cursed by the Gods like this? Why couldn't his spirit just move on? Did he have unfinished business? If so, what? All his thoughts began to stress him out…he closed his eyes and started to reflect even more. A warm breeze touched his cheek and floated through his hair. Dusty sand whirled by as the sun beat down upon his head. Egypt. Home. He glanced down, wearing his Pharaoh clothes. He brought his hands up to his ears, earrings. Armbands. No Millennium Puzzle. He began to wonder around in the outskirts of the city, gazing in at his palace. A bright flash happened as he was suddenly standing in the palace, in a room with Sapphire and Seth. Seth had broken down, sobbing uncontrollably as Sapphire tried to calm him down. His headdress wasn't on his head, his brown hair a mess, his crystal blue eyes, dull. Atemu walked over, like he was a ghost and kneeled down in front of his cousin to see what was wrong. Saaphire tried to sooth him, but he kept crying, mumbling about the death of his cousin and how everything was his fault. Atemu raised his hand to Seth's cheek, as if to touch it. Seth looked up at Sapphire and spoke, "It's like he's here, but he's not. I keep feeling his presence around, but he isn't there…" Atemu felt guilty for causing his cousin so much grief. He soon wondered out of the room and found the sound of laughter. Three children were running around outside in the garden. The little girl he had found in the valley, only years older, a young boy full of spirit with short black hair and a slight tint of red to it, and a younger girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey, that isn't fair!" yelled the younger girl to her half brother. Plans of the children were the youngest girl to marry the boy and the older girl to be the lesser wife. He smiled a bit watching them. Tears began to form in his eyes. The scene then flashed to Mana. She sat in the library pouring over books. No sign of Mahaado was around. Mana was wearing a dark purple necklace with crimson red liquid inside. On the wall was a tribute to Mahaado, the greatest magician in Egypt. He had died shortly after Atemu. The Pharaoh guessed that droplets of Mahaado's blood lied in the pendant around the girl's neck. Mana lifted her head and looked in his direction, as if she could see him, but she didn't…a younger man had appeared in the library. "I'm ready for my lesson, Mana-sama…" An apprentice, like Mana was to Mahaado. "Then sit down and we'll begin." He left the library and want down towards Isis' room. She sat in there by her round blue fire burning table, with her eyes closed and her hands in front of her. "All is well, my Pharaoh…" she spoke softly. "I've foreseen you visiting your past again…you came to see what happened after your death. Mahaado died after you did. Seth and Sapphire had their child. Karim died as well. The Egypt you ruled before is faltering, but a new one will be reborn through your son. He has a gift just like you." She smiled to herself as Shada entered the room. "Who are you talking to Isis?" Her eyes flickered open. "Just a spirit," she answered as he sat down to join her. Atemu phased out of the scene and into complete darkness. He heard footsteps and voices yelling around him. "Atemu! Atemu!" he voice seems so familiar, yet he couldn't find it. "Someone, call 911, he isn't responding! Atemu! It's me Seto, wake up, please wake up!"

J

Saphira sat beside Seto in the waiting room tears clinging to her eyes she was immensely worried for Atemu..."B...but why did he just blank out like that Seto...I mean what happens if he dies or something?" She said looking up at him tears falling down her cheeks her bracelet had died down and wasn't glowing anymore...Sapphire was dead to the world...at the moment...she sniffled at looked toward the emergency room doors she was wringing her hands nervously and she cuddled up to Seto wanting comfort.

F

Seto sat there, not able to form words as his mind wondered, the anxiety becoming worse by the minute. Atemu.

Atemu opened his eyes slightly to be met by glaring bright lights. "Where…am I?" he said while sitting him and rubbing the back of his head. He had lines sticking out of his arm. He grimaced at the sight and pulled them out and threw them against the ground. Did I black out or something? He asked himself while slipping out of the bed and out of the room. He was still dressed in the suit, so he looked like a visitor instead of a patient. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the emergency room and looked inside. He saw Saphira crying next to a blank Seto. He leaned to the side against the doorway and watched them for a while. Were they that worried for him? He took a few steps in, his footsteps echoing off the walls. "Konnichiwa…" is all he said as they looked up and saw him. He raised his right hand a bit as if it were a wave, "Hi." Is all he said to them, a grin forming on his face.

J

Saphira gasped and ran to him still crying she threw her arms around him and almost knocked him over.

"Oh Atemu I was so worried I thought you were dead!" she said crying into his chest her bracelet soon than began to glow gently her whole entire body shaking with her sobs.

She tightened her grip around him almost suffocating him.

F

Atemu caught the girl in his arms as he almost fell over and instead fell back into the wall. The sudden action caught his attention and it happened in slow motion to him. She just flew herself into him, as he catches her within his arms, her beautiful long hair floating slowly down by her shoulders, her sobs faded out. It felt familiar to him as he glanced down to look at her, a new woman gently glowing. "Sapphire…" He looked down at her and hugged her tightly against him. Atemu closed his eyes as tears began to brim in his eyes while leaning his head down against the top of hers.

Seto sat there and watched them silently before shifting his gaze down against the carpet.

J

She looked up at him sniffling and looked at him in a confused manor. "Atemu, who's Sapphire? It's me…Saphira..."

She wiped her eyes and still held him close to her body fearing that if she let him go that he would go away.

Her face was tear-stained from all of her crying she sniffled one more time and then wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the dark blue jacket she was wearing.

She then let him go gently not wanting to strangle the poor guy and just held his hand tightly instead in her hand.

F

He shook his head, "Never mind, I'm thinking you are someone else…" he looked down at her then over at Kaiba. "Can we go home now? I don't like this place and I would rather not stay here any longer than I have to…"

Seto looked up at him and nodded his head. "Yes, we can leave." Seto checked Atemu out of the hospital before questions would arise as to who he was. Atemu didn't exactly have legal documentation on to who he was. Outside, Kaiba called up his limo as they climbed inside. On the way towards the Kaiba mansion, the Pharaoh requested to be dropped off at Yugi's house.

"I miss Yugi…I haven't seen him in a while." Seto understood and let him go as him and Saphira rode off in the limo. Atemu walked up to the door and knocked on it and waited. Soon Yugi answered the door and practically jumped Atemu right there in the street.

"Atemu, come in!" smiled the young and excited boy as they both entered into the house.

J


End file.
